Mass Effect: The Darkest Day
by frankishe
Summary: The normandy is desroyed by the collecters and Shepherd is left for dead as is the Biotic god known as James Grayson(OC), thanks to Grayson they survive reentry and find themselves in a new world. AU of Naruto and some characters are OOC Rated M for swearing and blood and gore
1. Chapter 1: Making an entrance

Hey internet people, in my seemingly perpetual state of writers block I thought up a story that maybe could cure said affliction so enjoy

So this story involves my OC Grayson from Past Tragedy without all that Flood related PTSD bullshit as well as Commander Erin Shepherd from Past Tragedy also without flood induced PTSD. Also this is an AU of the narutoverse, the fourth is still alive (cheers) the third is not (boos) Sasuke isn't so much of a prick(cheers) and itachi didn't have to kill his family(cheers) not to say it didn't happen (boos)

I most certainly do not own Naruto or Mass effect, so stop bugging me

and now for a time line to explain the past because I don't want to write out the whole fucking mass effect story line just with grayson being a biotic god

Time line.

July 27 1985: James Grayson is born

February 18 1990 renowned archeologist Antoine Grayson discovers what appeared to be ruins of a technologically advanced society dating from 50000 B.C.E. Under the antarctic ice

November 12 1992 Antoine returns from his second expedition to Antarctica

November 18 1992 A domestic disturbance is reported at the Grayson household in Victoria, when police arrive they find the Doctor had murdered his wife before turning a gun on himself, the seven year old James is sent to a local orphanage

June 24 2002 Grayson graduates from high school then immediately joins the Canadian army

December 5 2005 Grayson is sent with his unit to fight in the war in Afghanistan

April 23 2006 Grayson's unit is wiped out in a tragic friendly fire incident, Grayson is sent to a hospital to recover from his physical and mental wounds

may3 2008 Grayson marries Ashley Kiowa

march 17 2009 Grayson's son, Jordan is born

October 9 2009 at Grayson's insistence he returns to active duty

January 16 2010 Grayson returns to Afghanistan

march 14 2010 on a mission tracking arms traffic, Grayson goes into a cave which collapses immediately afterwords (added 2183: Grayson is found on Eden prime in an FTL capable prothean stasis pod)

September 10 2183 Grayson is found as well as a prothean beacon

September 11 2183 Eden prime is attacked by the geth and the newly awakened Grayson racks up an astounding 47 kills with twenty first era weapons earning him an N4 ranking upon joining the alliance

September 23 2183 in another shocking mission Grayson kills or incapacitates a bar full of gunmen, interrogates the owner on the whereabouts of a quarian with information linking specter saren (last name withheld for security reasons) to the attack on Eden prime, earning him an N6 ranking

September 29 2183: in another shocker it is discovered that Grayson is not only a biotic, but THE single most powerful biotic to have ever lived, with a biotic push measured at 6500 newtons, Grayson earns his N7 ranking and joins Commander Erin shepherd in the hunt for saren...

October 7 2183 in a daring attack in the Artemis tau cluster Commander Shepherd, Lieutenant Grayson, and Garrus Vakarian smash though geth lines and rescue Liaria T'soni

October 10 2183 on the world of Ferros the crew of the SSV Normandy drive the geth back from the main colony only to discover an intelligent plant had taken the whole colony under its control, after using a light nerve gas to incapacitate them without killing them, Commander shepherd and Grayson take the Tholian down, freeing the colonists,as well as discovering the prothean cipher, the key into unlocking the information stored in shepherds mind after the Eden prime incident

October 17 2183 on noveria after being stopped at every turn by financial red tape, shepherd, Grayson and liara t'soni confront the traitor matriarch benezia, and in a battle that would go down into the history books as one of the most destructive battles in known history between two opponents, Grayson kills the matriarch but not before she reveals the fact that she was being controlled by saren

October 31 2183 the battle of virmire occurs, and the krogan breeding plant on the planet is vaporized in a 30 megaton nuclear blast, in which lieutenant kadian alenko is killed

November 3 2183 the battle of the citadel occurs. The reaper sovereign as well as a massive fleet of geth ships attack the citadel, the council is moved to the destiny ascension, only to come under heavy fire from the geth ships, the ship is saved when the human's 5th fleet arrives and decimates the geth forces, they then move to attack sovereign

Shepherd travels to ilos and uses a prototype mass relay to travel to the citadel, shepherd convinces saren to do the right thing and kill himself, then a robotic husk of saren rises up and the fight is renewed, after defeating saren the reaper is destroyed and shepherd is hailed as a hero

November 24 2183 the Normandy is attacked a destroyed over an unknown planet the following is the log recording found in the wreckage

"Im just sayin, Grayson is something like a super hero." joker finished as Ensign Presley looked at him with an amused look on his face. "you know I can and have flattened large buildings, potentially filled with innocent people and, in hind sight, I don't think that was very hero like , I just spent too much time in stasis next to a leaky eezo core, thats all." Grayson retorted walking up to the cockpit of the Normandy. "and Bruce banner spent too much time in front of a machine that spits out gamma rays, almost the same thing happened". Joker replied. "The hulk was crazy all the time, Im not.". "well I think anybody who likes getting shot at is crazy-. I'm picking up something on long range sensors... looks like a cruiser." a female crew membersaid suddenly. "doesn't look like any geth ship i've ever seen" joker said as he pulled up the silhouette of the ship. "ill get shepherd, this could get ugly."Grayson said, as he checked the seals on his hard suit, clearly still not comfortable with space travel let alone a space battle. As he sealed his helmet he walked into the CIC proper, with the galaxy map shining in all its glory. As he walked over to the doorway that lead to the lower deck he heard the engines get notably louder but thanks to the mass effect fields within the hull he couldn't feel whatever maneuvers joker was putting the ship through.

Then it all went wrong, a bright light blasted though the armour and hull, ripping a giant hole in the roof of the CIC and instantly crewmen were blown out of their seats and into hard vacuum to suffer one of the most horrible deaths known to man. Grayson was no exception except he was already ready just in case the worst were to happen. He used a massive biotic push to send him back to the deck and with a flash of his orange omni tool he activated the magnets in his boots, clamping him tho the floor. He caught his breath "and they called me crazy for wearing my armour everywhere." he said grimly. He stood up and looked out into the void, debris was everywhere as well as a few floating bodies. Grayson looked away towards the door to the second level just as it opened revealing Commander shepherd in her standard N7 armour. "Did everyone get out?" Grayson said as she walked up "yeah everyone's gone to the escape pods." she replied. Shepherd looked around with saddened eyes at the dead bodies scattering the remains of the CIC and the giant tear in the hull. "Shepherd..." Grayson said but she didn't respond. "SHEPHERD!" Grayson yelled into his helmet finally getting a response. Her glowing violet artificial eyes looked at him with a sadness he knew all too well. "Erin... we need to go, lets get joker, he should still be alive." Grayson said placing a firm hand on her shoulder. She nodded and they made their way to the cockpit where joker was still battling with the ships controls

"CMON JOKER WE GOTTA GO!" Grayson yelled as he ran up to jokers chair. "No I can still save her!" joker yelled as he continued to battle with the slowly failing controls. "The Normandy is lost... going down with the ship wont change that." shepherd said glumly as she opened the escape pod door. Seeing the sense in her words joker finally said "fine... help me up". Suddenly an alarm sounded and joker looked back to the holographic display and saying "They're coming around for another pass!". Thinking quickly Grayson grabbed joker and threw him into the escape pod despite the feeling of broken bones. Suddenly a bright beam of light cut him and shepherd off from the pod. Seeing some energy cells going critical nearby Grayson grabbed Shepard by the waist just as she pushed the manual launch button, sending joker out despite him screaming their names, knowing this is the last time he would see them. Grayson moved shepherd out of the way, so that he shielded her. Then the energy cells detonated, sending them flying out of a new hole in the Normandy. He put up a strong biotic barrier which deflected all the shrapnel flying at them.

Grayson and Shepherd looked behind them just in time to see the once state of the art ship get blasted in half by a golden particle beam, sending them flying in silence into the void. Nothing but their breathing was heard as they watched the silent death of the ship that had destroyed sovereign. "What now?" Shepherd asked. "i don't know... we have an hour of O2 left...i don't know...god I don't know...wait its a long shot but..." Grayson said as he activated his omnitool and started typing in calculations. "what are you doing?" shepherd asked. "Reentry.. with my biotics you at least may survive I might not survive the strain of using my biotics like that though." Grayson said with a determined look in his eyes. "your...willing to do that...Grayson no your needed for the fight against the reapers, Christ your the most powerful biotic in existence." Shepherd said "And your the best hope we've got against them, we need someone to unite the galaxy, we know they're coming so we need you alive commander." Grayson retorted as he finalized his calculations "besides theirs no guarantee that ill die after all haven't you heard joker lately? I'm a god now." Grayson laughed. A series of virtual guide markers appeared on his HUD.

"alright... here we go." Grayson said as he formed a biotic bubble around them and started making small biotic pushes to get him going. Grayson hit the micro thrusters on his suit to speed them up. Gravity took over as G forces started building slightly. He checked the HUD for altitude "90 km and falling fast hang on we're hitting atmosphere in twenty seconds." all along the barrier sparks were flying as they came in contact with the atmosphere. Grayson closed his eyes as flames enveloped the biotic shield and the temperature inside the bubble went up to around one hundred degrees, thankfully easily handled by the suit, however the strain on grayson's body was overwhelming. Blood trickled down from his nose as small blood vessels burst from the strain. Soon the temperature broke five hundread and the inside of his suit was starting to get very hot. But as the temperature increased outside and Grayson struggled to stay alive, he saw the systems sun break over the horizon.

MASS EFFECT: THE DARKEST DAYS

Land of fire

Jiryia was walking along the path to Konaha. Just another sunny day in fire country, that is until a loud explosion resonated through the forest. "What the hell" the toad sage said as he reached for his kunai. Finding nothing he looked towards the noise, to his shock bluish purple lightning arced from up ahead behind the trees. "I better find out what that was..." he said as he jumped up on a tree and raced towards the lightning.

Impact site

Jiryia looked on in shock as he saw an area the size of a large building that had been cleared of trees and blasted bare. In the centre of the cleared area were two bodies on the ground. "oh god, somebody got caught up in this!" he thought as he jumped off the tree and sprinted over to them. The first thing he saw was the outlandish armour that they were wearing. It was form fitting and made of some sort of nonmetallic hard plates with a single red stripe down one arm, the rest of the armour being black. All of this was pushed to the backburner when a groan was heard from the clearly female one. "are you ok?!" Jiryia said ignoring the perverted thoughts in favor of legitimate concern over her health. "...Mida?"(A/N Estonian for "what") the woman asked before suddenly passing out. "Shit I gotta..." he stopped himself as he looked over at the other person "oh god" was all he said as he saw how... horrific his condition was. The mans armour was shattered to the point that it was useless, half of the mans helmet was gone, reveling the mans face which seemed to have blood running from his nose, eyes, and ears, as well as plenty of bruising.

Jiryia was about to write him off as dead when the man gasped for breath. "I've gotta get them back to Konaha!" he yelled as he grabbed a scroll.

Two months later

Grayson started to stir from his sleep, the darkness of the inside of his eyelids gave way to blinding light. "Wha..." he said hoarsely as he looked around the room he was in. he was in a very soft bed with an iv stand nearby... an iv stand? He looked again and sure enough there it was, with a glass bottle of liquid in it. "glass... even in my century we never used glass bottles what the hell?" he sat up and yanked the needle from the iv out. Then there was yelling outside, he could hear it clearly in Japanese, and luckily enough for him, he knew the language. "...want safe passage back to my village or she gets it!" a man yelled as another yelled "how the hell did he get a weapon!". "Hostage taking eh? Lets see if I got my biotics." his body flared a bright blue and he smiled "full power?! I thought id be out for days, I wonder how long has it been?" he walked out of the room and saw the man holding a... kunai to an attractive woman's neck, he was cornered by several other men. "ill take care of this." he said to the men present. "wha... who the hell are you?!" the first one said "what the hell do you think you can do?" another said. Grayson smirked and said ,"this..." he said clenching his fist "Biotic blade" he murmured as a chaotic blue aura burst around him and around his fist the aura extended and became much less chaotic. Without warning the air itself warped and he shot forward and before anyone could react the arm holding the kunai to the woman's throat fell to the ground in a spray of blood. Without pause a bioticly charged elbow smashed into the mans temple, sending him flying into a wall, and sending him into unconsciousness. "are you ok?" he said to the woman. She nodded and asked "what about you, your bleeding!" Grayson ran his thumb under his nose and it came back red with blood.

"...well... I thought... I had my full power." Grayson said as he panted, suddenly feeling very weak. Then behind him he heard clapping, he turned away from the growing puddle of blood behind him and saw the men applauding him. "nice job man! I never thought that anyone save the fourth could move that fast." the assumed leader said. "Thanks for the complement." a voice said from behind him "Wha... who the..." he looked behind him slowly. There stood a man with long yet spiky blond hair, over his forehead he had a metal protector with a stylized leaf carved into it. He had a green vest which reminded him of the flak vests he wore back in the 21st century, and under that a blue long sleeve shirt. "There are no doors, windows, or vents... how the hell did I not see you?!" he thought to himself

the elite special forces operative stared, shocked and wondering how he had snuck around him. "can you understand me?". The man asked him. Shaking out of his shock Grayson quickly said "yeah, I can". "good, my name's Minato Namikaze, its a pleasure to finally meet you." the man said holding out his hand. "Lieutenant James Grayson, N7 Special operations regiment." he replied grasping his hand in a firm handshake. "well if we are going to be formal then I am also the kage of this village." minito replied. "how long..." Grayson asked. "Two and a half months give or take." the kage replied "Two and a ha... oh I was in a coma, I see". Grayson said as he felt his chin and found a substantial beard. "yes from what Jirya sensei said you made quite an entrance.". "speaking of.. there was another one with me, is she okay?!." Grayson asked. "yes of course... why were you two close, your rather.. well frantic."Minato said looking amused. "not like its any of your buisness but no, nothing intimate, good friends at best, but she is important to the ga... to where we are from." Grayson said not wanting to disclose anything about the greater galaxy that he, himself, was shoved into.

"we have kept her safe, although under guard, from what I hear she's in good health, but she speaks some weird language." the forth said "English, the language I was born into speaking as well." Grayson replied "id like to see her if thats at all possible.".Grayson asked "of course ill get someone to get her right away." the man said with a smile "you" he said to the one of the other men " go get itachi and the woman.". "Itachi? Who's that?" Grayson asked "he's the one guarding her at his clans Estate, she'll be here soon, so id get dressed in something other than a hospital gown ." Minato replied, smirking

"ahh...shit" grayson said as he rushed back to his room

Codex entry

Biotic Blade: By using a warp field concentrated down to the length of an atom and a complex series of biotic Barriers, exceptional biotics can create an extremely effective melee weapon that can cut through almost any known material.

====2850====

as an ending note whenever a "local" is hearing Grayson or shepherd speak English I'm translating it (via internet translator) into estonian just to make it so that it sounds like its a different language

Frank: and until next time have a good day

Grayson: oh no you don't you got some explaining to do boy!

Shepherd: yeah where the fuck were you for a year

Frank: I had writers block... and work... and a life

Grayson: Bullshit!

Frank: ok ok I didn't have a life but other than that...

Evan: hey asshole what about me!

Devon: Careful Frank! He's got a pointed stick

Frank: (starts running) hes a sayian why the fuck does he need a pointed stick

Sara: (sweatdrops) um guys your making the chapter seem longer than it actually is

Frank:oh ok well bye then (uses writer powers to end chapter)


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Woo! Chapter 2 is here, id like to thank all those who favorited and decided to follow this story, especially revan193 for your opinion and showing "guest" his place, even if he had valid points about my spelling and grammar, your ideas for my story are all appreciated and I will incorporate a few into my story.

Also this story has succeeded in curing my writers block on one of my stories and I hope that more is to come of it

(as a response to the second guest reveiw, you do realize that I have four characters added Naruto, Sasuke, Shepherd(F), and Minato your browser is simpily displaying the first two which were the last two i added, from what i gather the site recently underwent changes to allow this, so dont have a hissy fit ill get to them, try to keep your eye out for that next time and sorry for any confusion.)

So yeah I hope you enjoy even if there is very little action and as always I don't own Naruto or Mass Effect

====0====

Itachi Uchiha stood at the door of the room containing his "guest". It had been two and a half months since she arrived at the fourth's request, unable to speak a word of Japanese and very nervous. Since then, she had learned a little Japanese which showed just how smart this woman was. The weirdest thing was her eyes, they glowed a bright violet. Initially, he had thought that she had some sort of bloodline, but as time went on he never saw her eyes stop glowing. He then asked a Hyuga for his assistance one day and he said that she had no chakra network, period, thus making it impossible that she could have a bloodline, or live.

He politely knocked on the door, and it opened right away. "Hi." a heavily accented voice said from inside. "Light?" Itachi said as he walked in "Yes" the voice said. He hit the switch and the incandescent bulb lit the room. "Omni tool?" she asked. He raised his eyebrow, not knowing what an "Omni tool" was. The woman sighed shaking her head. "Sorry." Itachi replied. "Come" he said next and motioned for her to follow. She nodded and got up.

Shepherd's POV

God how she hated talking like a baby but she had to communicate somehow and without her omni tool with her translation software she was being forced to learn their language, which she was pretty sure was Japanese, which of course she had no idea how to speak. They walked out into the living room from what she could tell, with it's T.V., couches, and central table. He walked up to the front door and he passed her a jacket "Cold" he said and she pulled the light jacket on. "come" he said again and they walked out of the huge house.

Back at the hospital

Grayson was just finishing shaving when a nurse walked in and said "Your friend is on her way.". "Thank you." he said without looking as he put down the razor he was given by the hospital. He examined his face and found a few new scars. "reentry... what a stupid fucking idea." he thought as he chuckled to himself. Over the last five months he had seen some crazy shit. Saren and his geth, Cerberus and their sick experiments, without regard for human rights, and, of course that damn prothean who saw it fit to engrave the memories of his species into his head. As he finished dressing by putting on his shirt he noticed the nurse still there. "was there anything else?" Grayson asked at the woman "ummm... thank you for saving me." she said shyly "I don't need to be thanked for doing the right thing." Grayson said with a smile.

Another nurse walked in and whispered into her ear and she said "oh they're here.". "lead the way then" Grayson said as he found a pair of shoes and followed her to the lobby

Shepherd walked into what looked like a hospital lobby, she looked around. It was rather slow but the one thing she noticed was the nature of some of the wounds. Burns, slashes, bludgeoning, it was like a showcase of every wound one could get in war. "Why...we...here?" shepherd struggled to say. "You sound like a child Erin!" a yell sounded out from a hallway "Yeah fuck you too, Gray...son?" shepherd stuttered as she saw the man in question. While his hair was longer it still matched Grayson's black hair and the face was the same. She ran up an hugged him, stunning him. "that's unexpected" Grayson said just before a knee connected with his crotch. He fell to the ground managing to whisper "fuck krav maga..." before shepherd screamed at him "THANKS FOR MAKING ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD ASSHOLE!". "hey I was in a coma!", "AND WHOS FAULT IS THAT!." shepherd yelled back

Itachi looked at the two, unable to understand them but nonetheless sweatdropped and looked away only to see the fourth doing the exact same thing. "any idea what they are yelling about?" the fourth asked but Itachi shook his head. "well I'm stopping it. He said as he took out a specialized kunai and tossed it in between the two. In a flash he was in between the two with his arms out separating the two. "If your going to fight, take it to a training ground." Grayson nodded but shepherd looked dumbfounded. "Damn she doesn't have her omni tool, wait... no wonder she's pissed at me, she has had almost no human contact in two and a half months!". Grayson thought to himself. "He wants us to stop fighting." Grayson said to her and she said "You can understand him?!". "I can speak Japanese, you know" Grayson said "This was an uncharted world... how the hell are they speaking Japanese?!" Shepherd asked. "The odds are astronomical, and there is no way the alliance has had any contact with these guys, also my prothean memories are not giving me any clues, so I have no idea." Grayson said as he looked around the lobby. "Did you see how he moved? , he must have some good biotics to move like that" Shepherd said looking at Minato. "No way... this is the second time I've seen this and he had no biotic aura, no warping of light, nothing, he just appears in a yellow flash." Grayson said. "Anyway I need my omni tool, not only to speak but my eyes need a routine check up." Shepherd said

"Can I request something?" Grayson said to Minato "What is it?" he asked "She needs to see her armour to get her translator so she can speak your language, is that OK?". "No problem Ill have it brought over." Minato responded "After all, we have some questions for you." Grayson nodded but inside he was panicking, should he say the truth, or should they lie and maybe get thrown in jail, or worse. "He'll get your stuff but after that we will be playing twenty questions with him." he said to shepherd. "Well we will just have to tell the truth, after all we're stranded and they're our best chance for allies, and if they have other powers like that, just think of what a curve ball that would be to the reapers." Shepherd said. Grayson nodded and said "no problem" to Minato

One hour later

Grayson opened the heavy trunk and stood back so shepherd can look at its contents. "Armour looks good... really good, all things considered." shepherd said "i aim to please." Grayson said "just don't expect me to do that often.". "awww and I was thinking of starting a buissnessbased on you getting a coma regularly." shepherd joked "Good to see you've lightened up a bit" Grayson said, opening his own trunk. "...Holy shit... my armour is... destroyed." Grayson said as he picked up the only half of his helmet, he looked inside and saw, among blood stains and busted circuits, what he was looking for. An old picture, printed on photo paper, stained with blood and burnt from the heat of reentry, showing a man and woman, smiles shining on their faces, holding a black haired baby. Grayson sighed and put it in his pocket.

"Found it!" shepherd said and quickly put on the armband, the holographic interface constructed itself around her hand and forearm. "OK and now... done." she said as her hand flew over the omni tool. "Can you understand me?" she asked Minato who was standing nearby. "Yes, it works... whatever that orange glove is.". "Alright lets get this over with." Grayson said as Minato nodded and several people appeared around out of thin air wearing masks. His sight blacked out as a bag was pulled over his head. "Hey, hey , hey, calm down... I'm almost certain they're no threat, don't treat them like criminals, just escort us! Minato yelled "Sorry sir." the man said as the bag was removed.

Two guards opened the door and they walked out into a bright summers day. People crowded the street and merchants sold they're wares in stalls on the side of the road. There were plenty of stares as he examined the city further. The technology seemed to be an odd mix of pre-1860's japan and early 20th century. They turned a corner and they saw, carved in a cliff face, four giant sculptures of heads, the last being of Minato. "Must be a popular guy if he has his face carved into a freaking mountain" Grayson said and Shepherd nodded. "In here," Itachi said breaking his silence momentarily. they walked into the aforementioned building. It lead to a hallway with a few more men wearing those strange masks standing by a doorway. Itachi nodded to them and they opened a door revealing a room with a table, four chairs, and a single light. On all four walls strange pieces of paper were placed, they're purpose unknown to Grayson. "Have a seat." Minato said as he himself took a seat. Grayson took a seat as did shepherd. Minato looked at Itachi and he nodded and left, closing the door as he left.

"Okay, first question, what's your name." Minato asked looking at shepherd "Commander Erin Shepherd Citadel Special Tactics and Recon.". She replied "Commander?, Commander of what? An army?." Minato asked, clearly interested "This next part will be very hard to believe, I'm just warning you." Grayson said "Yes, it will, now earlier Grayson and I agreed to tell you the whole truth." Shepherd paused, took a deep breath and said "I am, or was anyway, commander of the SSV Normandy... a spacecraft." She said, awaiting his response

"Makes sense." Minato said simply. "Wha... your serious, you believe us?!" Grayson said as his jaw dropped. "Of course, all of the evidence points to it, your armour is centuries beyond us, you both speak a language never heard on this planet, and when you were found by my sensei you were in a crater the size of a large building, what I want to know is, what happened? Why are you down here, and, if she didn't know our language, why do you?" Minato asked Grayson. "I've been wondering this myself, Japanese is the language of the country of Japan, I know it because my wife taught me, I don't know why you guys do." Grayson said "As for why we are down here...our ship was destroyed in orbit." Shepherd said as she hung her head in shame "We didn't stand a chance, we had about fifteen seconds between the time we saw them until they crippled us, and killed almost everyone on the bridge." Grayson said as he put his hand on shepherd's shoulder.

"Who attacked you, and do the pose a threat to the people in this village." Minato said his voice rising slightly. "We don't know... and they probably do pose a threat." Grayson said. "Thank you for the heads up, what about your people, wont they come looking for you?" Minato asked "If they did they're long gone by now, and they no longer have the manpower to secure a dedicated recovery operation, basicly we've been left for dead." Shepherd said. "No longer have the manpower?". Minato asked. Grayson looked at shepherd and she nodded and said "This all started on a planet called Eden prime..."

Chora's Den

The citadel

Joker sat by himself at the bar drinking a beer, the words of now councilor Anderson still ringing in his ears. "I don't know why they grounded you but I'm no longer in the Alliance navy, I cant do anything."

to say Joker was crushed was an understatement, the job he had dedicated his life to had been taken from him. When they were rescued after a week of staying in the escape pods, they had all sworn to each other that they would make their respective governments listen to the truth about the reapers, just like shepherd would of done. But when he spoke out we was grounded indefinitely. "How does one even do that, take the guy that was the one who finish off Sovereign and the moment he says something they don't like, ground him." he thought to himself.

"It must kill you to be grounded like this Mr. Monroe." he heard a voice say to him over the mind numbingly loud music. He looked next to him and saw a very attractive black haired woman wearing a skin tight white suit, showing off her perfect curves. "and you might be?" joker said immediately suspicious. "Miranda Lawson, and I have a proposition for you, you see Human colonies are disappearing and the Alliance is doing nothing." Her Australian accent purred "well I'm not hearing a proposition." Joker said "Well lets just say, certain parties may want to do something about it.". Miranda said "You mean Cerberus." Joker said flatly. "Yes, and we have a plan. We plan on bringing back Shepherd, to find out who is responsible and eliminate them." She said

Joker didn't like this, she was trying to push all his buttons, so he said the obvious thing "Not a chance in hell, get out of here." Joker said as he turned back to his drink. "Very well, your not a necessity anyway ." Miranda said as she moved to walk away "But if you change your mind..." she started before joker said calmly "I wont.".

"Now where was I, ahh yes, brooding" Joker said to himself. He was about to take another drink when a salarian spoke up. "Flight Lieutenant Jeff Monroe?". "That's me." he replied "Mordin Solus STG. Your needed for a mission critical to our survival as a species.". Joker sighed and said "are there no other pilots?". "Others, yes. As skilled? Doubtful.". The salarian quickly said "Alright lets hear it." Joker said "What if I said shepherd isn't dead, what if she's stuck on that garden world." a familiar voice sounded behind him. "Just like old times, right Joker?" a familiar Turian said as he walked up. "Garrus?!" Joker said as he saw the turian give him his races version of a smile.

"Model's indicate that if Grayson made a biotic barrier to the maximum of his ability, Shepherd's survival not only possible, but extremely likely.". Mordin said without pause "And the Alliance just left her for dead." Garrus said as he himself took a drink. "So how are we getting out there? Stealing a cruiser, bought an old batarian dreadnought? Joker asked, starting to get excited "Have a look." a very familiar voice said behind him. "Ash too?" Joker thought as he took the data pad from her and looked it over. "No way." he whispered. All he read was the first sentence which read: Normandy-II Class Heavy stealth frigate.

"Construction started yesterday, estimate one year before operational." Moridin said "Can she survive on that planet for that long?". Joker asked "She survived on Akuze for a week with thresher maws trying to kill her, if anyone can, she can. Garrus said as he took a seat at the bar

Konaha

"...These things are monsters, these reapers. Do you know what they want?". Minato asked, shocked "No... we just know they're immensely powerful, one of their ships destroyed one third of our fleet." Shepherd said. "We only won, because when we took out Saren's husk, it overloaded its power sourse and left it defenseless." Grayson said. "This... this is a threat to not only the village... but to all of my world! Damn it all! If only those other fools would get rid of they're petty rivalries then my people could give you a force of shinobi hundreds of thousands strong!". Minato yelled.

"Don't you have means of diplomatic communication so you could explain it to them?" Grayson asked "We do but they would never listen to me, not with my position as Hokage." Minato explained "Then we will." Grayson said. "Wait Grayson, we're soldiers not diplomats, why would we do any better?" Shepherd said . "There are four other kages, each one of them has earned they're office on the battlefield, but they will be more skeptical than I, you would have to prove it to them."

"We've done harder things, if they are all soldiers, we'll be on the same page as them, hopefully." Grayson explained. "Hopefully..." Shepherd said. "Well considering you've been left for dead, I am willing to extend an offer to join my village for the time being." Minato said. "We... will need to discuss this" Shepherd said and she turned off her translator. "Grayson... I don't know if we should..." She started "We shouldn't, it could paralyze our negotiation attempts with the other nations." Grayson said in English

Minato waited patently, knowing that they would probably decline. He had to offer at least, he saw that at least one of them had great skill and he would make a very skilled jonin. Not only that they're technology would be a huge boon to him, but if they could give them peace... he would be glad to part with them.

"I'm sorry but we cant accept your offer, if we want to unite your people we cannot have any affiliations." Shepherd said "That's fine, I figured you may say that but I had to try.". Minato laughed. "We do have a request however." Grayson said "What is it?" Minato asked "We will need a few months to get on our feet, money, weapons to defend our self, and supplies for our journey." Grayson continued. "Weapons shouldn't be a big deal, and as for money I can give you a few B to A class missions that wont interfere in your quest, I just need to know your abilities." Minato said . "I'm an infiltrator, I specialize in stealth, assassination, and scouting, unfortunately I no longer have my rifle but I have this." Her omni tool glowed brightly as the micro-foundry began to assemble a red hot blade that spat out electricity. "Impressive blade." Minato said unphased "my armour also has a cloaking generator which bends light around me, making me invisible in all spectrums.

"And she has the eyes of a god, with her artificial implants." Grayson added "As for me, I'm more of a blunt force trauma kind of guy, I use biotics to control mass and dark energy. I can cause the atoms of a person to destroy themselves, or just shove them through a wall among other things, in the greater galaxy, they call me the biotic god, because out of all the races, I am the most powerful biotic in existence." Grayson said "Very well thank you now I have one last question, why don't you have chakra?" Minato asked "Chakra? Whats that" Grayson asked "you... you don't know what chakra is? We need it to live, its our Physical energy and Mana mixed together and we use it for ninjutsu, how can you not know what it is?!" Minato asked, clearly shocked "All we need is a heart beat, air, food and water, we've never heard of chakra.". Shepherd said "And ninjutsu is the fighting style of the ninjas of feudal Japan, they never needed any sort of energy." Grayson said deep in thought

"Ninjutsu is used to create element based attacks ranging from fireballs to this, he said as he held up his hand. It got windy in the room as a ball of rapidly rotating air formed in his hand. "This is my creation, the rasengan, and this small one could blow a hole in a wall the size of a person. "W...wow, we really want your help now, nobody in the galaxy can do that." Shepherd said stunned "I think I can with my biotics, something similar anyway." Grayson said "Impossible it took me years to master this and it took Jiryia sensei a year, but you can try." Grayson nodded and held out his hand. The wind started again as Grayson used his biotics to pull air into a small biotic bubble. He then rapidly changed the mass of the air over and over again, causing it to rotate rapidly. "Try it on the table, lets see what you've got." Minato said shocked looking at the purple hued ball of rotating air. "Okay" he said as he got ready. Shepherd looked at the two of them not sure what was going to happen. Grayson jumped up then slammed his makeshift rasengan into the table. To his shock the table splintered into pieces and his attack hit the floor. The attack ground into the floor until it finally dispersed and he looked in shock at the fist sized hole in the floor. "Not bad, it is far weaker than mine but it is still very impressive.".

Grayson hissed in pain as he felt blood drip from his nose. "damn that takes a lot out of me...". "Don't use it then, you idiot!"Shepherd said as he slowly stood up. "OK sorry about the floor." Grayson said as he wiped the blood from his nose. Minato waved it off and said "Don't worry about it, lets ask Itachi if he has a room to spare."

Unknown Location

The Illusive man looked at the data about the failure to acquire the old pilot of the Normandy and sighed. "Mr. Monroe seems to have greater willpower than I had expected, no matter, once we acquire Shepherd's body for the Lazarus project he will be ours." he said to a hologram of Miranda Lawson "very well, and the team on the planet they went down in, how are they doing?" Miranda asked "They have not recovered her corpse, but have uncovered some fascinating facts about the planets locals, they share 98.4% of our genetic code with us, and what's more they have power that even the most powerful biotics cant compare to, we have gathered four subjects for study on another base. The Illusive man said as he pulled up a screen showing one of his teams picking up a man with white hair that seemed to defiy gravity, he wore a mask, and had his headband pulled down over one eye. "And I want you to go there and take the lead on this mission." he finished.

===== 3626=====

Frank: I'm not sure if I should of did that

Grayson: But its awesome! Me having the Rasengan totally makes up for you being gone for a year

Frank: But...but if the readers don't like it

Grayson: Bah you pussy

Shepherd: Oh shut it you two

Evan: hey what do I get?

Frank: hey be patient or ill sick your mother on you

Evan:... Ill shut up

Frank: and until next time... good day


End file.
